


Melethron

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Team Envy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Lord of the Rings fusion, M/M, Mild Angst, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur is kind of an Aragorn figure and Merlin is a dragonriding elf, and Gwen still somehow manages to come between them, never mind that her heart is completely set on Lancelot and Arthur never really looked at her twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melethron

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon - Challenge #6: Crossovers/Fusions. Entry #16.  
> This is like Tolkien sacrilege I’m sure (other than that, IDEK where this came from)  
> Title taken from [this site](http://www.jrrvf.com/hisweloke/sindar/online/sindar/dict-sd-en.html). Sindarin word for 'male lover'.

“Why am I not surprised you’re here? It only figures Balinor would send his best and brightest dragonrider. Of course it helps that you happen to be his son and heir, doesn’t it, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin let out a small sigh. “Hello, Arthur.”

Arthur was leaning back against the pedestal that held the broken pieces of his ancestor’s sword. Excalibur. The very sword that cut the Ring from the hand of Sauron. The same sword that would be Arthur’s; were he to acknowledge his birthright. 

Decades ago, Merlin had tried to convince him to have it mended, to take it up and claim his rightful place as King of Gondor. They could have ruled together; Man and Elf. But Arthur would have none of it. He fled and became a ranger of the West, a wanderer. And Merlin stayed to fulfill his role as heir to King Balinor, as a dragonrider, and as the pride of Mirkwood.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he stared down the elf. He sniffed disdainfully and looked away. “I really shouldn’t be surprised. Balinor sends his son to ‘watch over’ the Ring of Power, when really he just wants it for himself. And you, like a good little son, race to do his bidding. You disappoint me, Merlin.”

“And you believe so little of me,” It wasn’t a question. “You’ve changed, Arthur.”

At that, Arthur’s head whipped back around. “Of course I’ve changed, Merlin. I’m not who I used to be. I’m not the same boy who was in love with you all those years ago. Everything is different now, isn’t it?”

And that made Merlin let out a mirthless laugh. “So I have heard. How is dear Gwen by the way? Asked for her hand yet?”

Arthur sneered, and then suddenly he was across the room and within centimeters of Merlin’s face. Ignoring Merlin’s slight inhale he grabbed the elf’s arms. “Do not speak, of what you do not know about,” he bit out.

His face wiped of its smile, Merlin could only blink at the intense blue gaze that was so close to his face. Both man and elf were breathing heavily, the warmth of it ghosting between them and over each others’ lips. Merlin swallowed thickly.

“Arthur, I –”

A pair of lips crashing roughly to his made him cut short. Merlin let out a small keening sound. Hands grappled and tunics tugged aside and then completely off. Merlin’s back slammed into the stone wall as Arthur attacked his neck with hungry kisses, and he could do nothing but moan and squirm at the biting feeling of the ranger’s teeth on his delicate skin.

Arthur’s hands were slowly making their way down Merlin’s sides, blunt nails digging in and leaving red trails. Merlin hissed clutching at Arthur’s broad shoulders. 

“Arthur, Arthur wait. Wait,” Merlin babbled uselessly, even as his own hips stuttered forward, straining to feel Arthur’s hardness against his own. “Arthur. What about – What about Gwen?” 

Instead of ceasing his movements as Merlin thought he would have, his words only seemed to urge Arthur on more. His hand buried into Merlin’s trousers and wrapped around his throbbing cock, giving a firm stroke that had Merlin groaning loudly. Arthur bit harshly into Merlin’s neck before lifting his head to speak into Merlin’s pointed ear.

“Oh Merlin. You know I never cared for her. Not like I did for you. Like I _do_ for you.”

A whimper tore itself from Merlin’s throat. He could vaguely feel Arthur’s smile against his ear lobe, but all that was forgotten as the hand on his cock started tugging and squeezing and then there was a mouth on his neck again and all the sensations were too much, too much. And with a last gasping, drawn out sob, Merlin was spilling hot and wet over Arthur’s hand and slumping loosely between his chest and the wall.

There was a beat of silence after, only their heavy breathing between them. Merlin vaguely registered the wet patch across Arthur’s groin. Merlin’s voice, when he finally spoke, was a whisper. His head hung in embarrassment and a little bit of self-pity. “We should go. The Council will be meeting soon.”

Two fingers lifted his chin, which he reluctantly obeyed. He found himself under the intense blue gaze once again.

“I meant it Merlin. No matter what happens. Whatever this business with the Ring, or Mordor, or any of it. I will _always_ love you. That I promise.”

And, finally, Merlin believed him.


End file.
